Portraying Goodbye
by SkyUnderSeige
Summary: Hey. My name is Roxas Strife. Im going to tell you about my life - how I met Axel, the love of my life -to how he betrayed me and all the things between. And how I died, and lived. This is my story. AU HIATUS
1. Introduction to a goodbye

A/N : Hey. It's me, again!^^ Here with another story. I know I have Itachi's Voodoo Hotline and stuff to work on, but this just popped in my head all of a sudden, and I had to write it down. It was a must thing. Understand? Er.... You might not. But that doesn't matter. Anyway, this story another AkuRoku ~ (Yay!) And maybe a bit of RikuSora. OR maybe that shall wait for my sequel~! Well, Im planning one at least cuz this story is only going to be _approximately_ 7 or 8 chapters long. Anyway, we'll see at the end of this story, if you guys want a sequel. (I'm betting you will.)

Enough of my long ramble-ness. Oh, this story is my first try at first person, so I hope it goes over well. Enjoy~!

________________________________

I was plunged into darkness. There was a gross, sickening smell - urine, blood, sweat. I was panicking, working my hands aganist the rope that secured them, jerking and twisting in the hold I was in.

I heard Axel's sigh. I opened my mouth to say something, _anything_, but I heard my voice crack and die. Axel laughed.

Tears pricked at my eyes behind the blindfold. This was it. All Axel and I had worked for....

I was shoved harshly, I cried out. My face smacked against a rough wall. I could feel it bleeding. Hands - rough, calloused- grabbed me and turned me over, and Axel's cold voice rang in my ears, "What a _weak_ human." My sob got caught in my throat.

My heart rate sped up, and I could feel cold breath on my face. I screamed, and the same rough hands covered my mouth. I struggled.

And then there was teeth and claws, fangs, ripping at my skin, ripping me apart. Breaking my bones, spilling my blood, splattering it on the walls. Sickening, gross, wet noises. My voice died.

Pain. Pain. Pain. _Pain._

I could feel the litres of blood I possessed in my body, spilling out, everywhere. Augh, the _smell._ I couldn't move. There was laughter echoing. More pain.

My eyes rolled back in my head, my eyes closing. The pain, _pain,_ of it all was too much. Igniting me on fire. Dragging me down, down, down, _down_....

Vaguely, with what I could muster - Was I hearing right? - Axel knelt down beside me. I could tell by his cold little laugh. I felt his cool fangs pierce my neck. I went completely limp.

And knew what true betrayal was.

I could hear a vague sucking sound, and then water fell on my neck only to burn and sear my open wounds. _Pain - no, no, no._ My brain had trouble. I was falling.

Tears. Tears on my neck. Was Axel...

Then there was nothing.

* * *

_Hey. My name's Roxas Strife. Eighteen years old. College freshman. I live with my younger brother, Sora. My best friends are Hayner, Pence and Olette. My life was pretty normal. Went to College, listen to lecture after lecture, takes notes, come home, study. Sometimes I had free time to hang out. Which was always nice. I could do whatever I wanted - freedom - it was nice. Until I met Axel, that is. This is my story._

"Owww!Sora!" I complained, rubbing my head softly.

"Sora! Look what you did!"  
"Yeah, man. Watch out!"  
"Sora..."  
"Ehehehe...."

I glanced up through my blonde locks, locking eyes with Sora, who rubbed the base of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, Rox." He held out his hand.

I took his hand and hauled myself up. I brushed the fallen leaves off my shirt and pants and smiled, "No problem, Sor. How the heck did you hit me with that ball, anyways?"

"Ah!Well, I just threw it...and...the wind caught it, y'know..."  
"Uh huh."  
"Rox! I sai-"

"Hey! Can we get on with the game already?"

I blinked, and looked over to where Hayer stood, loftily holding a bat. I took my place as pitcher. I tested the ball's weight in my hand - I had picked it up after it hit me - and smirked, "Ready for this, Hayner?"

The boy grinned, "Please, Roxas, I can handle anything you can deal."_  
_  
I laughed, aimed the ball, and threw it. A loud crack resounded and the ball flew out left field. I watched it go, "Hey, Olette, that's yours!"

I saw her laugh, run for the ball, and miss."Aw, man!" She muttered as she returned the ball to me. I smiled, and Sora leaned in, supportive as always, "Good job, Olette! You almost got it!"

She smiled and thanked him, and suggested ice cream. We all agreed, gathered or stuff up, and left the park.

* * *

It was about nine o'clock when Sora and I got home. Sora immediately dove for the couch, snatching up his new vampire book he'd been reading.

I sighed, it was impossible to get Sora out of that book when he started. I went upstairs to change into something more comfortable. When I came back down, I was surprised to see Sora staring at me, his book placed back on the table.

"Your not going to read anymore, Sor?" I walked into the kitchen to make myself some food.

"Nah," I heard him call. He didn't speak for awhile. Only when I had finished making and eating my sandwich, and came back into the room, he spoke, "Hey, Rox..."

I nodded, "Yeah, Sor?"  
"Do you think Vampires are real?"

I almost choked, "Sor. They're fictional creatures. They don't exist."  
"But what if they did?"  
I gave him a look, "They don't."

"But let's just pretend - If they did, wouldn't it be cool to be one?"

"And have your life taken from you? Watch all those you love die?"  
"Way to be negative."  
"It's true."

I watched Sora leaned further towards me, his eyes bright with excitement,"Well, I think it'd be cool to be one. Rox, if you were one, would you change me?"

I frowned. Sora always came up with weird questions like that. He should really stop reading those books...

"Well, if I was thinking seriously about it?" I saw Sora nod eagerly, "No, never. Not even if you asked."

Sora immediately pouted, "What?! Why not?"

I shrugged, and turned, ending the conversation."I'm going to bed, Sor. Playing baseball tired me out. G'night."

I was up the stairs and almost in my room when I heard the soft reply, "G'night, Rox."

* * *

Short, but it's only an introductory chapter. They'll be longer. Promise. ^^ So, what'd you think about the chapter? I forgot to give Pence a line in the baseball scene...but have no fear, he is there!Er...somewhere.

Watch out for foreshadowing, lovely people~! (Some in this chappie, see if you can find it. ^.- It's not that hard to find, however....)

Don't forget : Many drops make a shower! (Random-ness, yay!)


	2. Beginning to a Goodbye

A/N : Here with the second chappie~! Well, glad my first chappie went over well. Hopefully, I this chapter goes over well as the last.

* * *

I was running, running as fast as I could. My breath came out in short huffs, my ribs aching from the cramp that resided there. My legs hurt. I was tired from running.

I wish the screaming would stop! Screams- from every corner, every street. People cried out for my help - reached out to me. What could I do? Was I the only one here that wasn't...

I kept running. Who knew what would happen if I stopped to help someone? Where was _here_ anyway? And those people - the guy in black. No, no, there was more than one. Chasing after me. I glanced back. My blue eyes widened.

I could never outrun them. They looked too fast - they were only playing with me. I heard them laugh. And it echoed - off the walls of empty houses along this empty street. I shivered in the cold air.

_"Roxas..."_

They knew my name? How did they...? A black figure landed to my right. I panicked, and turned, tripping backwards. I fell. They wore black hoods, covering their faces. I swallowed thickly. The figure held out a hand.

_"Roxas..."_

I scrambled to my feet - ran away. Running was pointless. They could catch me either way. But I ran all the same. It was the only thing I could do. I tripped - cut up my knee. I sniffed briefly, then ran again. Shoving the pain and burn of my cut and legs out of my mind.

Another figure landed in front of me, smooth as ever. I stopped, out of breath. I collapsed. My legs were exhausted. I eyed the figure in front of me carefully. I felt different around this one - like this one cared. It was a weird sensation. Weren't they here to kill everybody? This one pulled off his hood - Green eyes, red hair, angled face. My breath left me.

_"Roxas..."_ His voice sounded soft, hurt. _"Come back, won't you? Your one of us, of thirteen. You belong with me."_

Alarm rose up within me. Belong? To him? I heard several footsteps - I was surrounded.

_"Roxas..."  
"Roxas..."  
"Roxas..."_

"Roxas!"

My blue eyes snapped open.

"Man, what were you dreaming about? You're all covered in sweat!"

My eyes whipped around the room, making sure of where I was. My room, good. Safe. My eyes locked onto Sora's identical blues, and I sighed. Finally, I looked down at the sheets. I grimaced. "Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious, Sor."

I heard Sora 'hmph' as I shifted to get out of bed. I felt all sticky, contaminated, gross. But a shower could fix that.

"What were you dreaming about, Rox?"  
"I don't know. I can't really remember."

Of course I could remember. I just didn't feel like talking about it. It was just a stupid dream, anyway. I walked out of my room, and down the hallway. I heard Sora follow.

"Don't forget, we have plans to meet the guys' at the mall."  
"Yeah, I know."  
" 'Kay. Just makin' sure."

I nodded, and went into the bathroom. I turned the water on, and started the shower. I peeled off my shirt and shorts, my preferable pyjama attire, and stepped in the shower. The water felt nice, cooling against my skin. I sighed happily.

A few minutes later, I finished my shower. I got out, dried off, and got dressed. When I arrived downstairs, Sora was already at the front door, happily bouncing on the balls of his feet. "C'mon, Rox! Hurry up!" Of course he had his vampire book clutched in his hand.

"Just gimme a minute." I went out to the kitchen, and grabbed my keys. I came back out in the living room. I leaned over the back of a chair, grabbing my wallet and stuffing it in my pocket. I sighed, ignoring the loud, "Rox! Hurry up! They're probably waiting for us by now!" And headed to the door.

Of course, Sora was waiting beside the car. I got in, and let Sora in. He smiled happily at me. I smiled back. And then we were weaving through traffic and stopping at lights. Finally, after about a fifteen minute drive, including Sora chattering non-stop and shifting excitedly in his seat, we got to the mall. I parked, and Sora literally flew out of the passenger seat.

"Heeeey! Sora, Roxas!"

Sora and I both looked up. Sora waved excitedly back,"Olette!"

"About time you guys got here!"

_

* * *

_

Sora's nose was buried in his vampire book. I took a sip of my drink slowly, carefully tasting it.

"So, Roxas, how's the drink?"  
I shrugged, "Different."

Hayner grinned, "Just admit you like it for once, Rox!"

I was trying out a new drink at the food court in the mall. Hayner's 'special'. Apparently, it was the best tasting thing ever. Truthfully, it was just okay. I didn't really like it. Too sweet.

"Yeah, I like it..."  
"Haha! Pence, pay up. Five bucks! I knew he would like it!"  
"..Aw, man! Roxas!"

...And they had a bet going on about it. I heard Olette sigh into her hand, "Boys..."

"So, anyway, Roxas..."  
"Oh! Guys!" Olette started in, "You'll never guess..."

I blocked her out after that. She would probably go on and on about some new fashion or something. I wasn't interested. No offence to Olette or anything, though. I looked over towards Sora. He was frowning, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Maybe he came across something new? Or maybe he was trying to figure something out....I smiled.

"Hey, guys, So-"  
"...And then he saw m-"

I had interrupted Olette, "Sorry, Olette." I watched her blink, then smile, "Ah, no problem, Roxas. It was only something random anyway. What were you saying?"

I nodded, and started, "Last night, Sora, " I shot a glance in his direction, he didn't seem to notice the topic change,"Decided to ask me if I thought Vampires were real."

Hayner and Pence snickered lowly, "He would." They said together. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, he asked me-"  
"Hey, hey, guys!"

Apparently, Sora wanted to get involved in the conversation now. Sora continued, not looking up from his book, "Listen to this about_ Vampiric Lore..._"

A silent sigh went around the group. Olette leaned in towards Sora, her eyes interested. I watched, perplexed. Sora looked up, met Olette's eyes and grinned. Happy to have someone listen to his crazy Vampire obsessions, I supposed.

Sora continued,"In _Vampiric Lore_ there is a story, a legend, about someone called the prophetic child. It says : _The prophetic child will be born of mortal heritage, and will have no recollections of past lives of dark. He will be pure and simple, untainted and free. This mortal will bring pleasure to one; and chaos and destruction to others. He will be worshipped and feared. But one of the darkness will corrupt and steal the light from the prophetic child, steal it's innocence, and forever drown it in darkness. This shall be the child's fate for falling for the forbidden darkness."_ He finished, and took a deep breath.

I stared blankly at a spot on the table for a second. Then, looked up, and Sora had opened his mouth again, "Doesn't that sound so cool?"

I rolled my eyes. Hayner and Pence laughed. Olette only smiled. No one contradicted him, or agreed. Sora went back to reading, grumbling slightly.

_

* * *

_

I stared blankly at the people rushing by me, their hands full of bags and things they had purchased. Olette had decided that she wanted to go clothes shopping._ Joy._

Olette was peering into every other shop curiously, but never actually going in. I didn't understand how this was going to accomplish actually getting clothes, but I didn't bother asking. Hayner, Sora and Pence looked bored as ever, trailing slowly by my side. Olette was darting into stores windows in front of us.

Whose idea was it to come to the mall anyway...? Of course Olette's. We could have been sitting on the clock tower and eating ice-cream like usual. But the she was adamant. And I didn't exactly want to have Olette get all mad at us. Besides, she put up with things we wanted to do.

"Hey! Let's go in here!"

Olette had found a store. A slight groan issued from Hayner and Pence. I looked over at Sora, who shoved his book in his back pocket. My eyes widened. Sora actually put his book away? This was going to be a _long_ shopping day.

I watched Sora march over to Olette, grab her hands and smile big, "Let's go find you a cute outfit, Olette!" She giggled, and dragged her into the store. I relaxed. Apparently, so did Pence and Hayner, since they both leaned aganist the wall beside me. We enjoyed a few moments of peace. Then Olette appeared in front of us.

"Guys, I need your opinions! C'mon!"

She grabbed their wrists, and pulled. Unwillingly, they gave in. I smirked.

"Roxas?"

I immediately stiffened.

"I need your opinion, too! C'mon! Do I have to drag you too?"

"Er..." I started to explain, dragging up any excuse from my mind. Olette gave me a look, "Roxas! I need you! What i-"

"Olette! Come here!" I glanced over, and Sora was there, waving a shirt over the top of his head. He was smiling, "I've found a top for you!" She squealed, and forgot about me, which I was grateful for, and ran over to him. Hayner and Pence gave me hateful looks as they got dragged along.

Sora. Was. A. God. Thanks for little brothers. I'll buy him a new vampire book. He goes through those things so fast.

I returned to leaning against the wall. My eyes travelled across the stores that lined the hallways. There was a book store around here somewhere, wasn't there? I propped myself off of the wall, and leisurely made my way down the hall. Hayner and Pence wouldn't miss me too much if I went on a little detour. Hopefully, at least.

I stopped in front of the bookstore. I walked in, and went straight for the back row. My eyes scanned the titles. _Death's End_, it was the book Sora was reading now, _The First Bite, The Final Judgment, Death's D_oor - couldn't the authors of these books think of titles that didn't involve, or imply death? I rolled my eyes. Vampire authors were so lame. My eyes continued to scan, and stopped, _Death's Beginning_, the sequel to the book Sora was reading. I smiled, and pulled it off the shelf.

I turned around, flopped the book over carefully in my hand, and abruptly fell to the ground. I caught myself with my hands. "Ah!" I heard a voice call. I felt a hand grab the back of my shirt and help pull me up. I picked Sora's book off the ground, and turned around, a scowl set on my face.

The face I saw baffled me. My scowl slid right off my face. Green eyes, red hair, angled face.

"Heheh. Sorry, cutie. Didn't see you." The stranger spoke. I stepped back, away from the look alike. I cleared my throat and spoke, "It's okay. No problem." I turned away, intent on buying the book and getting out of here.

I felt the stranger's hand on my arm. I pulled it roughly out of his grasp. I turned around, the scowl on my face again. "Can I help you?"

Despite my slightly angered tone, he smiled freely and held out his hand, "Name's Axel. Got it memorized, cutie?" I frowned at his hand, but took it anyway. We shook. "Roxas." I told him, since he had given me the 'courtesy' of his name. I diverted my eyes to the shelves of books beside me.

"So, Roxas, Wha-"  
"Ah!"

The vibration of my phone in my pocket startled me. I flipped it open - text from Hayner. I read the message. When I finished I rolled my eyes. Of course they were wondering where I was. I glanced up, and texted Hayner back quickly. I shoved my phone in my pocket.

"So, as I was saying..."  
"Uh, listen, sorry. But, uh..."  
"Did you forget my name already?"

I glared at him,"_Axel_. I gotta go. My friend just -"

"Roxas!" And once again, I found myself on the floor. I rolled my eyes, "Ugh, Sora! Get off me! Your not _that_light..." I heard Sora laugh sheepishly. He got up, pulling me with him. "Sorry, Rox, it's just you left without telling us anything! I was sooo worried..."

I scoffed. Of course Sora was acting like the overly sensitive little brother that he is. I shoved the book into his face. "Here, Sor, a gift. Just don't run off with it. I haven't bought it yet." I watched Sora's eyes widen, "Ah! Roxas! I love you!" He hugged me again. "Yeah, yeah."

Sora ran off. I could hear him giggling and bragging about it to everybody. I turned back to Axel. "Well, I gotta go. Nice meeting you, I guess." I waved, and walked away. I heard him call 'Bye' from behind me, but I didn't look back.

I went over to Sora, basically had to wrench the book from his hands, and paid for it. Sora was happy. And as we were leaving, I looked back towards the store. I was surprised to find green eyes staring at me. I narrowed my own in response. What the hell did that guy want? I watched him turn and talk to his blonde haired buddy.

There was a hard tug on the sleeve of my left arm. I snapped my gaze to Olette who was smiling at me, chattering away at me with something I didn't care to pay full attention to. But I smiled anyway.

_Maybe you'd think that it was a random occurance - me meeting Axel at the bookstore. Sure, maybe it was in a way. I still don't know. But Axel, to me, was about to become very persistent. He was about to become a person I'd think of everyday - even at night. Even in dreams. I still do, but it's a different matter now. Me meeting Axel at the bookstore - it was all the starting of my own personal hell._

_

* * *

_

A/N : Finished^.^ Took me awhile. Is this chapter longer than the last one? Im sure it is. Took me awhile to write it. Hope you enjoyed it!

Hugs are great, and reviews are just as good~

- Shinka-chan.


End file.
